We Got Married
by Myheroicdeed
Summary: AH: The televised event of the year is starting as We Got Married begins its trial run.  Celebrities are coupled together and "Married" to each other. What kind of disasters will strike? How will our couples manage married life? BxE,AxJ,RxE,etc.
1. We Got Married!

** A.N. I know what you're probably thinking, "Why is she starting something new when she hasn't finished anything she's started to write yet." The answer is that once an idea starts swimming it doesn't stop circulating until I eventually start writing it out. This is kind of sort of based on the Korean television show "We Got Married" however I'm tweaking what I've seen of the show and I'm going to write it my way. Also I have a hard time with punctuation, tenses, and grammar so if you have problems with those things this is your heads up that I've got them. I apologize in advance for any errors I make, and I hope that you enjoy reading this.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any recognizable content. They belong solely to those who created them in the first place.**

* * *

><p>"I hate you." Venom spread through the words looping them together to form an arrow to drive straight into his heart.<p>

"I hate you more." He hoped that his words penetrated the blonde hair which had been styled in a way that needed enough hairspray in it to smother a whale. The table was small with a bouquet of roses in the middle of it and two chairs next to each other. They'd pushed the chairs as far away from each other as they possibly could while still giving off the couple feel.

"Did you even brush your hair today?" She snapped pushing a lock of her hair away from her eyes and letting the over head lights hit the jewels on her manicured nails.

"The show is starting soon." Mike Newton, the male host of the show said running a comb through his hair and trying to smile in a way that girls found dashing. Neither of the two at the table mentioned the fact that he had something on his teeth.

The lights on the set went down slowly leaving spots dancing across the eyes. The chattering audience slowed their conversations and were almost silent when the the opening credits played on the two big screens on either side of the tables where the actors sat.

"I'm Mike Newton," He smile looked disgusting on the big screen, the speck on his teeth projected to hundreds of times bigger, "And this is 'We Got Married' the show where we take actors, musicians, and models and we put them together to form married couples" The producer made a motion to Mike about his teeth and the speck but the idiot leaned against his table, too close to the venomous blond.

"For those of you who tuned in last week you'll know that the Hale-Cullen pair doesn't seem to be working out. For those of you who missed it we'll show you a short clip of last weeks show we compiled together." The lights went down again and the screens started to light up the room.

"Get off my chair." Rosalie angled her body away from Mikes, but that put her closer to Edward. She hated this show

"You have something in your teeth by the way." she called as Mike walked away.

The room on the screen was full of boxes and bins it was cluttered in a way that moving always is. The couches were red, there were pictures of Rosalie already hung up on the wall. The house was two stories, the kind where most of it is made of glass or glass like substances.

"You can have that bedroom in the corner behind the stairs." Rosalie didn't look up from her laptop. "It looks out onto the pool. You can also use the kitchen but the rest of the house is mine so don't go there." the clip rolled showing arguments, Rosalie storming up stairs and slamming her door, and then Edward putting all of his things in the u-haul truck.

"Since things didn't go so well for you two we've decided to annul your marriage and try again with a better match." Mike had gotten rid of whatever was on his teeth by this time but he couldn't get rid of the mustard stains from his tie and when he threw his arm over in the direction of a curtain the yellow stains popped uncomfortably against the lavender tie. Edward felt sorry for him for a moment before Mike threw wounded eyes in the direction of the curtain.

Two bodies didn't fit through the door at the same time, though the first person through the door was draped in a veil leaving her face hidden behind the opaque fabric. The dress had two lacy straps that clung to the shoulders delicately starting and ending at the shoulder blades. The top of the dress was beaded and modest but still gave the image of sex appeal. It wrapped around giving a hint at cleavage before sweeping inward and to the left side where it draped her hips before sloping in a long line to the floor, ending in a short train. There wasn't a distinct click of heels, and what little jewelry there was was elegant on slim wrists.

One of her manicured hands wrapped around a bouquet of sunflowers while the other reconnected with the bulky muscles on the other figures arms. Edward recognized the groom instantly as his friend Emmett but the lady was still beyond his recognition.

"If Rosalie and Edward would come and join us we'll have you return your wedding rings and get you set up with your new spouse." Mike's voice sounded nasally and Edward was more than happy to drop the cool silver ring back into his open palm. He moved to stand next to the mysterious person they had arranged for him and tried to compare her height to others he'd met before. She was 5'7" and he stood over her at 6 foot. She was curvy, but still slim and from what he could see there were no tattoos or any other distinctive sign to tip him off.

Edward looks at Emmett trying to get a hint from him. Despite the fact that he was "marrying" the woman of his dreams Emmett looked like he always did. Massive, curly haired, and like a total goofball. Rosalie looked bored standing next to Emmett, except for the nervous tempo her finger tapped against the white of the dress Edward had "married" her in a week ago.

The wedding march started even though both couples stood in front of Mike who would play the part of the priest in their wedding. "We are gathered here today to join these two couples together in holy televised matrimony. If anybody objects to why they should marry then they can find the exits to the back of the room." He grinned at his own lame joke and turned to face Emmett and Rosalie. Edward didn't care about their marriage, the "I do" came and went and then Mike was looking right at Edward with eyes filled with jealousy. Mike made a motion for Edward to flip the opaque veil onto the top of his brides head.

The fabric was smooth against his hands and although Edward wanted to throw it on top of her head to find out who she was he resisted the urge and slowly he moved up past her chin to her lips, which were red and plump. He wondered briefly how no lipstick had gotten on the veil before he continued past her nose before losing his patience and swinging the veil to rest at the top of her head. Isabella freaking Swan wasn't making eye contact with him, but was staring nervously at one of the buttons on his shirt. Her bangs parted over her left eye, they curled against her face framing it delicately. The rest of her brown hair was pulled up away from her face and left to curl naturally under the veil. Her eyes finally met his and the brown pools swirled with the gold eye liner into warm pools. Her smile was shy but white and perfect. Edward could understand why Mike was jealous of him.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully and televised husband?" Mike's voice held the hint of dread he must be feeling.

"I do." Her voice was loud and steady despite the shaking in her hands.

Edward squeezed her hands and waited for Mike to stop talking before answering. The ring he slipped onto Isabella's finger wasn't like the rock Rosalie had chosen. The ring itself had a slim band and a single diamond cradled between a crossed section.

"You may kiss the bride." Even if it was a television wedding the kiss always happened. Edward had kissed Rose on the cheek. This time however he swooped forward and planted his lips firmly on hers before lacing his fingers with hers and taking her to the table that was set up.


	2. For Better or For Worse

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter! Even if all you say is you like I would love some feedback to determine where to go next with this =] THANK YOU so so so so so so so so so much 3**

Disclaimer: Any recognizable content doesn't belong to me 3

* * *

><p>He'd already double checked the address he was given. He'd looked it up on every online mapping site available and he'd plugged it into his gps. There had to be something wrong with the address. Maybe Isabella had given him the wrong house number. Or maybe the gps told him to take a wrong turn somewhere.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not sure where we're supposed to live during the show." Edward had looked to Isabella for any ideas she had on the subject.

"I have a house that we can use." She bit her lip, something he found adorable.

"Perfect!" He was enthusiastic, and he assumed that the house in question was a mansion with a large staff and a swimming pool. Something close to his own house maybe.

"Are you sure?" Isabella looked at him skeptically, " The house is old and small. There's also a two hour drive to it."

Edward heard old and small and his assumptions changed to a plantation with columns holding the world inside on their heavy shoulders. "Isabella I'm sure that whatever house you have will be perfect."

"Call me Bella." Her cheeks fill with color and her front teeth return to their spot on her lips. Edward imagined that this match would work well because Isa... Bella didn't exhibit any of the stubbornness that Rosalie exuded from her pores. This could go exactly his way.

The house in front of Edward was two stories. It was nice, but screamed average American. Two stories, white picket fence, and there was a dog who looked more like a wolf than any other breed. There was no way this blue and cream colored house belonged to Bella. He didn't know what she did for a living, he'd meant to google her before he'd shown up. He figured since she was on the show with him that she's a celebrity.

"Are you Edward?" An old lady peeked at him from underneath her floppy sun hat. She smiled nicely despite having to look up and squint to look at his face.

"Yes ma'am," His momma taught him to respect the elderly and here he was face to face with someone who had to be at least 100 years old.

"Miss Bella is in the back," She points down a stepping stone path to the side of the house, "Why don't you head on back and later you and I can talk together."

Edward nodded politely and smiled at her, unsure of why they would need to talk later. The stepping stones started under a white arch covered in a plant that had twisted it's way through the lattice and now was blooming in large colorful blossoms. The walk to the back part of the house was full of flowers and plants that popped up, it was like walking in Wonderland.

Between two giant oak trees a hammock rocked back and forth gently. It was deeper than most hammocks and instead of being made out of mesh it was made out of tightly woven strips of cloth. He approached it humming so that whoever was rocking wouldn't be startled by his sudden appearance. Bella had her eyes closed but her hand was moving against the fur of a cat that had settled on her stomach. When he approached her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Hey," she patted a spot on the hammock next to her and wove her fingers into the fabric to keep herself from tipping out of the hammock if it moved too much. Once he was settled next her she let go of the hammock, "Sorry if the house startled you. I probably should have told you that it was small." She smiled at him nervously.

"It's fine," He smiled back, "We'll just have to think of it as our first house."

When she smiled at him he felt that he'd been convincing enough to make her not feel about. He was an actor, and he had an appearance. If he'd known this was the size of the house he would have bought a house closer to his and much bigger than the house.

The tour of the house was over quickly. The kitchen was white and yellow and he could fit four of them into his kitchen. The Master bedroom, where he had the often of staying with Bella or in another room, was a third of his own bedroom. The closet was a walk in and there were baskets that helped organize the smaller space into one that was useable for two people. The two guest rooms were the size of his closets. There was a basement that Bella said he could look at later if he was too tired to continue looking at the house. She pointed to one of the rooms off the kitchen, which turned out to be a laundry room, that they would use for confessions and reactions.

"Edward do you want to go first?" The assistant producer, Tanya, smiled at him and laced her fingers with her camera man boyfriends.

"Sure."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

The studio was filling up with the audience, which seemed to have grown. There were signs with pictures of the couples and the groups were stuck together, some arguing about which couple was perfect or how they wished they were famous.

Edward was dressed in a pair of gray slacks, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black suspenders and a tie, and he wore a pair of black rimmed glasses on his nose. His hair was styled to keep it from getting caught behind his glasses. Bella wasn't there yet, she was running late from whatever it was she did, Edward still hadn't googled her.

"Bella we love you!" The shrillness from the audience startled Edward a little and he turned in time to see Bella wearing her hair in curls that had been pinned up so that the curls fell to the back, with a few falling down near her face, a red scarf was tied to cover any of the bobby pins and to make her look like a house wife.. She was wearing a black skirt that showed the curve of her hip and rested just below her kneecaps giving a long line of her shapely legs. The top of the outfit was gray with a bow resting below her left collarbone. She was wearing a pair of gray flats that had a button across where the toes were hidden making it look like the shoes buttoned.

She smiled at him as she took her seat and opened her mouth to say something to Edward, but Mike popped up before anything could come out of her mouth.

"So Bella I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink with me after the show tonight." He winked and his spiked hair glinted in the overhead lights.

"Sorry Mike I'm married." Bella turns to Edward and grins at him, "How was your week honey?"

"It was busy," Edward liked the fact that Mike stood behind her with his mouth open, "We filmed more of the movie, but we had to keep re-filming the scene where we jump off the building because Jessica Stanley, the actress who plays opposite of me, keeps having hysterics before she jumps."

The make up crew comes through and fixes any shiny spots on faces and one of the ladies reapplies red lipstick to Bella's lips. The theme music starts, the same annoyingly upbeat song that Edward had vetoed.

"Isn't it nice to have the singer of the theme song as one of our couples?" Mike asked the audience. A roar of agreement is heard. Edward was confused. What did he mean the singer of the theme song? He hoped that Mike didn't mean Bella.

"Let's look at the Cullen couple first to see how their first day of being married went." Edward hated Mike.

The house looked smaller on screen than it had in real life, at least to Edward. The audience seemed to love the house and there were cries of "It's perfect!" "It looks exactly like it does in the pictures!" and the wordless screams of excitement that females were prone to let out. Edward didn't get it. Edward's face was on the screen now.

"So Edward what do you think of the house?" Tanya's voice came from behind the camera.

"I think it's nice. It's definitely smaller than I would have chosen." Thankfully the parts where he'd badmouthed the house were cut from the interview.

Bella's face filled the screen now in her simple striped shirt and blue jeans. "Tell us about the house." Tanya's voice floated over and Bella smiled at her.

"This is the house I grew up in." Bella shrugs, "It was the first house my Grandma and Grandpa bought and then when my parents were married they let them move here. A couple of months after my parents got a divorce my Grandpa had a heart attack." The camera moves back and shows Bella's feet kicking against the stool, "My mom moved to Arizona where she met my step dad, she wanted to take me with her but she left me behind with my dad until she had a place set up for us. My Grandma moved in, my mom got a place, and until I was 10 I lived with my mom in Arizona visiting my dad and Grandma for two weeks of the summer every year."

Bella frowns on the screen, "I moved back to live with my Grandma and dad when I was eleven. My step dad is a baseball player so they travel around. I had the option to go with them or to stay with my dad. My grandma died a couple of years ago and my dad left the house to me. He moved in with my step mom and her kids, and whenever I'm in the area we get together."

Edward's face was back. In his seat next to Bella he had the urge to throw up, something he hadn't felt since he'd started acting.

"I don't know how I feel staying in such a tiny house in the middle of nowhere surrounded by old people." Edward wished he had done more research on Bella. Next to him he felt Bella stiffen and even in the dark he could see her shift so she was sitting as far away from him as she possibly could. This was terrible.


	3. Hand in hand

Authors note: Thank you to everyone whose read We got Married so far. This is a 4th of July present for you all, though some of you might not be in the America area =] either way this is a present for you.

* * *

><p>When Edward pulled onto the road where Bella's house sat he had to park on the street because another car had taken the spot that was his. He examined the black car with tinted windows, and headed for the door. Even if it was their marriage house he didn't feel right just walking in without knocking.<p>

He bounced on the balls of his feet and rocked back and forth waiting for the door to be answered. He hadn't seen Bella since the end of the last show. She'd smiled at him, though her eyes still looked sad.

"I should have told you more about the house before you just agreed." Her phone had rung and she'd excused herself muttering something about her manager, and he watched as she walked to the corner and talked in a low voice that was lost over the hum of the audience and crew. After that Edward had been pulled away from the set forcibly by Rosalie who lectured him for an hour before she needed to take a breath. By the time she was done lecturing Bella had already left.

The woman who answered the door had long brown hair, and behind a pair of red rimmed glasses her grey eyes looked into Edward's. She smiled at him and stepped out of the doorway to let him through.

"Hey Edward, Bella's getting ready," She held her hand out, "My name is Angela and I'm Bella's manager and best friend." Her hand was slim and her fingers were long.

"Nice to meet you." He was confused why Angela was here today. And it must have shown on his face.

"Bella has a concert tonight. She's getting all of her stuff ready to go." Angela reached into a bag and pulled a lanyard with a laminated card on it. She offered it to Edward, who took it confused, "That's your ticket to get in and stick around for the taping and the show."

"Ang have you seen my book?" Bella's voice floated down the stairs before she came into view. Her hair was still wet, but she'd pulled it back into a messy bun. She was wearing a pair of green and black rimmed glasses, a pair of green shorts that fell to below her knees and looked to be made out of sweat pant material. A black tank top peeked through a green and white striped sweater that ended mid thigh. She was wearing black converse with doodles in black and blue ink. She looked casual and when she looked up and finally saw Edward she let a heartbreaking smile loose.

"It's already in your bag Bells," Angela held the straps out to her and Bella grabbed it. Angela and Bella grabbed another couple of bags and headed towards the car.

"Where's the concert at?" Edward asked folding his legs into the backseat next to Bella, Angela and her husband Ben were in the front. Bella's seatbelt clicked and she folded her legs up under her.

"San Francisco." Angela answered from the passenger seat.

"We have a company jet that we use for out of state. We usually don't use it but this concert was a last minute kind of schedule. The company president set it up without checking with us. Which is why our plans have to change." Bella answered flipping a page in a thick book she balanced on her knee.

"How often do you end up using the Jet?" Edward angled his body towards Bella, leaning his head against the cold tinted glass.

"Since I started singing three years ago I've used it one other time." She closed the book and angled to look at him, "there are some of the other talents at the company that use the Jet every time they have to drive an hour." By the way Bella said the last part he could taste the disgust on the tip of his tongue.

"That bad huh?" Edward was amused.

"Have you ever met Lauren Mallory? What about Icky Vicky?"  
>"Who?" Edward was intrigued.<p>

"Victoria Price. You know the red head who kind of follows Lady Gaga's footsteps with the weird costumes and stupid music."

The car was parked and they were loaded onto a sleek jet, though Bella stopped Edward from sitting in certain seats. "Mile high club" was her excuse as she pointed to weird stains in the area. She ushered him to a safe row where they settled in for the short flight they'd have. Edward felt better about what he'd said last week, and he learned how to edit himself in front of the camera. There was something about casual Bella that put him at ease. And for one of the first times in his career he didn't feel the pause his heart usually went through when the wheels of the plane lifted them into the air, or touched onto the ground.

Traffic was terrible despite the fact that most people should have been at work. They zig zagged through the busy rush. Edward was forced to change into tight pants, a sweater vest, a beanie to hide his unruly hair, and a pair of black framed glasses. He kept catching glimpses of himself in the windows of the shops lining the airport hallways. Every time his eyes would meet the stranger in the glass he would mistake that person as a hipster stalker.

Bella's fingers were laced with his and she kept looking around and then beaming back up at edward. She'd added what she called a "skate cap" to her image. Before she'd placed it over her hair it looked like a blob of black fabric someone had thrown into an electric mixer and then turned the machine to high. The hat itself was made of strips of fabric sewn together. There was a little bit of a brim that curved around her forehead. The hat looked like a basket. The kind of basket Edward would rather not see again. It looked nice on Bella but there were hundreds of she-he-it-male-girls wearing these hats. These were the individuals who gave no impression of their general sex but left it up for you to decide.

The real crowd started outside the airport doors. A limo stretched suspiciously outside the doors and as soon as Bella's foot had stepped outside the air conditioned threshold flashing cameras and shouted questions made the rest of the world melt away. Edward's and Bella's were shouted each anchor waving a microphone in the air, each lens stared unblinkingly at them, waiting for them to glance or look. The sounds swirled together ebbing and crashing against his ears. He felt the bodies of the security guards pushing against his, jostling it uncomfortable.

There was a spot that Edward couldn't pinpoint, that was filled with warmth. Where the nerves stood on edge, and where the meaning of life and all of the universe rounded. A startling cool rubbed along the edge of the space pushing and pulling the awareness of the world with it. A tightening of the space, a pull. Edward watched as the back of Bella's head flowed into his view. She was pulling him towards the open car doors, her hand locked in his still.


End file.
